Responsibilities
by headstrongalways
Summary: Draco discovers a girl that was under his nose the entire time :) r&r plz n thankies


Ok here is the first little bit of my new story,this little thing is   
  
dumb, and is only meant to give you the basic gist of the plot, it gets   
  
really good as you get into it, i know because i've written a quarter of   
  
the story already!!!, and dont worry if you like it chapter 2 is up as   
  
well!!!, one last thing b4 u read *d* means Dracos POV and *b* means   
  
brittanys POV!!!  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
*D*  
  
draco malfoy sat on the hogwarts express , eyeing the small quiet girl   
  
sitting accross from him. Him now being a 7th year, he found it his   
  
natural right to anygirl he wanted. She wasnt gorgeous, and certainly   
  
nothing like some of his past girlfriends, but there was something about   
  
her, something that intruiged him. Her Thin bleach blond hair hung   
  
around her face, alL he could see of her was her small nose, covered in   
  
small light brown freckles. "Eh, you, whats your name" he whispered across   
  
the compartment. He guessed she was probably a 5th maybe 6th year based   
  
on the way her cheeks flushed when he flashed her a smile. No Slytherin   
  
girl in the school could resist Malfoy, he was god. "Brittany, or   
  
Britt" she said, "Nice to meet you". This threw him, he expected her to go   
  
all shy like the rest of the girls at school, he had been right about   
  
her, she WAS different, different in a good way. This year was going to   
  
be fun. *smirk*.   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
WEll there ya go, the first bits of my new Story, I reaaaaaaly hope   
  
this one gets better reviews i guess its still sorta simple but i think   
  
its prety good, pleeeeeasae be patient it gets better. I Promise!  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
I have to combine chapter 1 and 2 because of length reasons, but they   
  
are still separate chappies, ther rnt as good as 1~  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Draco Crossed the compartment, and sat next to Brittany, obviously a   
  
little too close because she uncomfortably inched away. "MAY I HELP YOU?"   
  
she said, shooting him a disgusted, yet flattered look. "Yes, you in   
  
slytherin?" he asked pushing his hair out of his face, "Ummm duh?" she   
  
pointed to her shiney silver and green tie. "I never noticed before,   
  
what year are you? fifth? sixth?" "Seventh" she said casually. Now he was   
  
really confused, why haddent he noticed her before. "Brittany, right?"   
  
, "Yes, and i assume your Draco, i've heard a lot about you, though i   
  
always thought you were a little above everyone else, seeing as the only   
  
people you ever talk to are your stuck up friends and that slut Pansy   
  
Parkinson", now she was being playful, she had opened up a whole new can   
  
of worms, it was on. "Oh i see, well im afraid you were mistaken,   
  
seeing as im talking to YOU now." he draped his arm around her shoulder.   
  
"Just a bit forward arent you" she said her cheeks going pink, as she   
  
stood up and pulled her skirt, where his hand had "accidentally" bumped it,   
  
causing her to flash a little thigh.   
  
*B*  
  
Wow, he's pretty hot, Britt thought, but she couldnt let him know that,   
  
so she took his original seat across the compartment. Over the summer   
  
brittany had gotten off her braces, cut her hair from butt length to   
  
shoulder length, and gotten contacts. It was a total transformation. She   
  
always had thought Draco was somewhat good-looking, but never really gave   
  
it much thought, since so did every other slytherin girl. But she had   
  
worked hard for her new look, and she wanted to see, just how much she   
  
could get out of it. "Sorry" Draco said, again taking the seat next to   
  
her "just a habit", "I forgive you," she said "6 years of girls   
  
throwing themselves at you, must have a lasting effect on your brain.".   
  
"Pretty smart mouth you got there, lucky your hot". Now she was really   
  
blushing, "Excuse me!" she said, "You heard me, and by the looks of your   
  
face, i know your not offended". The hogwarts express squeaked to a halt.   
  
"I guess i'll see you around the castle" Brittany said, trying to look   
  
dignified. "Yeah, even though i know you mean, 'i HOPE i see you around   
  
the castle", "Yeah i do", She said and ran out of the compartment.   
  
Leaving Draco there to bask in her flattery.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Woah! How cute, she likes Draco, and he's eating it up, where will this   
  
lead us? muahahahaha! 


End file.
